Mineririnho Ultra Adventures
|image = Mienirinho ULTRA adventures.jpg |caption = |developer = Old School Blender Addicted (Não, não tô de putaria com a tua cara, esse é o nome FUDIDO da maravilhosa e extremamente exemplar desenvolvedora) |publisher = Manic Mind Game Lab |released = 2017 |genre = Plataforma |rating = 100% NEGATIVO |platform = Mic0$0ft Ruindows 7, 8, e 10 |ages = + de 8000 (porque pra jogar isso sem perder a paciência, tem que ser muito velho) }} Mineirinho Ultra Adventures é uma obra fantástica da humanidade jogo criado pela Old School Blender Addicted (Sim, essa é a porra do nome da empresa CAGADA). Já ouviu falar neles? Não? Ah, tudo bem, deve ser porque ELES NUNCA FIZERAM UM JOGO NA VIDA INTEIRA DELES! Em fato, o Mineirinho é o primeiro jogo deles, e que JOGO, MEU DEUS DO CÉU. Sério, Mineirinho adventures é tipo o Bad Rats se fosse Plataforma. Sim, o Bad Rats, aquele jogo que muitos consideram ser o pior disponível na Steam ,criado também por brasileiros. MAS, o Mineirinho vai além, e pode ser o primeiro a desbancar Bad Rats na lista de "jogos que você pode presentear aos amigos para perder a amizade". Minerinho ficou famoso aqui no Brasil, entre outras coisas, por duas razões principais: Um, o jogo tem gameplay e gráficos HORRÍVEIS, parecendo um jogo de plataforma feito por um adolescente drogado no Playstation 1. Segundo, porque o autor do jogo XINGOU as críticas feitas na sua obra de arte na Steam. E não digo só reclamar não, ele usou as palavras filha da puta, arrombado, cuzão, entre outros lindos adjetivos para descrever quem estava dando críticas construtivas ao seu joguete. Vamos ir além e ver o que essa belezura tem a nos oferecer. E o jogo é sobre um personagem chamado "Mineirinho", mascote do Restaurante Dom Zelitu's, que fica na Rodovia Rio-Santos, na altura de Itaguaí(tinha que ser). Sem falar que o desenvolverdor dessa maravilha apareceu no ZEROUM! Ficou lá do lado do Tiago Leifert falando várias baboseiras, como: thumb|O desenvolvedor do jogo é famoso por ser alguém educado, maduro e compreensivo. Enredo Bem, meu caro amigo, você deve estar se perguntando qual o enredo dessa bagaça, né? Vamos te responder, chega mais perto, só mais um pouquinho... mais um pouquititinho.. venha mais perto.. por favor... então... NÃO TEM PORRA DE ENREDO NENHUM NESSE CARALHO DE JOGO FUDIDO!. Sim, nada. Os criadores dessa coisa não se deram ao trabalho de colocar UM conflito no game, nem mesmo uma desculpa no estilo "A princesa foi raptada" ou "Você é um mineiro nazista, vai matar judeus" ou "Você é um mineiro comunista fedido, vai implantar a nova URSS no local, neca de pitibiribas. Nós tentamos falar com o desenvolvedor do game para questionar essa decisão de nenhuma história, mas acabamos sendo respondidos com um "VAI TI FUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" tão grande que travou nossos servidores, além de um ban permanente do fórum do jogo, então a história do game vai ficar para sempre na eterna escuridão do cu da sua mãe aquela vadia kkkk. Por enquanto, se contente com a história de como o jogo foi criado: Um belo dia em 2017, um cara que chamaremos aqui de Débil Mental para não sofrermos processo estava querendo fazer um jogo pra enganar alguns trouxas e fazer um dinheiro rápido. Débil Mental se encontrou com seu amigo Lóide e os dois concordaram que fazer um jogo ia ser uma ótima ideia. O Débi esperou uns dias para tentar ter uma diarréia FUDIDA foi então ao banheiro mais próximo, deu uma bela de uma cagada bem MERDADA mesmo (literalmente), e pegou o pedaço de merda todo melado, colocou dentro de um pote, e em seguida vomitou o almoço que teve ovo podre e levou pro Lóide. Ele então misturou a merda com cinzas de um jovem mongolóide, cinzas de um caixista, cinzas de baiano, adicionou também os restos mortais de um tal de Jayro "Riashuelo", também a capa do jogo Megaman X7, um CD de forró mineiro com fotos do Jean Wyllys e do cu da prostituta mais podre do mundo no liquidificador, assim criando Mineirinho Ultra World Adventures. thumb|350px|O que é Crysis 3, Spiderman PS4, Sonic Unleashed, Persona 4 e DOOM 2016 perto dos gráficos de Mineirinho? Debi pegou sua mais nova criação e levou para o HQ da Valve, que ao ver a desgraça que tinha sido trazido lá, quase matou Débi, que acabou por sorte conseguindo que um dos diretores publicassem seu game na página principal da Steam em troca de um carinho especial nele (pobre diretor, provavelmente a boca do Débi tava fedendo pois o Débi não escova os dentes faz anos viu? puta que pariu). Com o jogo públicado, Débi ficou muito feliz ao ver que ganhou mais de 1000 reais em venda em um dia e enfiou tudo no cu assim como um certo Lula fez no Brasilzão, isso é, até ele ver que 99,99999% das críticas do game (ou seja, + de 8000 críticas) eram de pessoas putas da vida querendo reembolso e sua cabeça fincada numa lança. Com medo, Débi decide correr pra caralho do Brasil, e agora dizem que ele está em um bunker no meio da Rússia, esperando que as pessoas um dia perdoem a cagada de merda (literalmente) que ele fez. Ah sim, e Lóide foi encontrado 3 dias depois numa poça de sangue, sem sua cabeça, na fronteira de São Paulo, e pra fechar com chave de CU, o Lóide estava com uma ESTACA melada de porra enfiada no cu. Gameplay Oh, vamos para a parte divertida e cheia de entretenimento! que é. O GAMEPLAY. Ou melhor, a falta dele. O jogo já começa "bunito", tem uma tela que é uma screenshot do Mineirinho pulando junto de um bicho do Monster Rancher atrás dele, junto de uma gosma preta que só Jesus sabe o que é (só pode ser porra de monstro ativo que aparece em hentai que tem elfas passivas). A movimentação da seta do menu NÃO é automática, e parece que você está movendo um peso de 9 toneladas (o tamanho da rabeta da tua namorada que te chifra seu corno de merda) só pra ir pra opção mais baixa. Mas o melhor é quando você clica jogar, e vai DIRETAMENTE na coisa linda e sensacional que é a primeira fase. Você não recebe um bendito tutorial sequer, e tem que descobrir o que diabos se tem que fazer nesse mundo abandonado por Deus. thumb|left|Não gostou da tela de game over? Bem, se prepare: [[Dark Souls|É o que mais verá durante o gameplay.]] O movimento do Mineirinho é provavelmente o pior movimento da face da Terra depois do Bubsy 3D (seriam dois irmãos separados por bosta?): O mineirinho parece que está andando de patins, porque mesmo quando se está parado, o arrombado fica SE MOVENDO! E não é pouco não: Se você sair por 20 segundos da tela do game pra pegar um biscoito, quando voltar, o Mineirinho corre o risco de já ter escorregado de uma das milhares de plataformas do game. Falando em plataformas, vamos conversar sobre os pulos "muito sensacionais" do jogo. O maior perigo do game não está nos inimigos, nos puzzles ou nos milhares de bugs que o jogo possui. Não, o maior perigo está NOS PULOS! Você vê, além das plataformas terem sido produzidas e designadas por alguém que parece ter jogado Super Mario Bros por 1 minuto antes de sair e programar a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, os CONTROLES do game fodem ainda mais. Você vê, o Mineirinho tem uma síndrome de personalidade dupla. As vezes, o pulo duplo funciona normal. Já em outras ocasiões, ele do nada fica ou parado no ar, cai de uma vez ou no chão ou simplesmente SE RECUSA a pular uma segunda vez, fazendo algumas partes do game impossíveis de passar sem uma reza. O jogo possui 6 mundos, ou melhor fases, já que o programador não se deu a vontade de fazer mais do que 6 níveis nessa desgraça, também, a graças a deus, imagina jogar esse jogo por MAIS tempo do que 6 fases, é o tipo de tortura que o governo dos Estados Unidos usa contra os terroristas. Bem, agora se me pergunta: Como é que essa coisa acaba? Bem, nós temos aqui uma imagem do final desse GOTY, mas acho que você não vai gostar. Prepare seus olhos e suas pelancas, e OBSERVE: thumb|center|500px|Sim, ISSO é o final. Gostou de gastar esses seus miseros 2 reais? Power Ups thumb|Mineirinho desbravando as águas do mundo alienígena mineiro. Sim, POWER-UPS. E não é power up normal não, os power ups desse jogo são tão viajados que nem um grupo de 10 desciclopedianos juntos conseguiria criar algo tão drogado e viajado como eles. E toda vez, eu digo TODA VEZ que você pega um power up, o mineirinho fala uma bendita frase que parece ser uma voz que saiu do último círculo do inferno. * Chapéu: O power up normal. Ele sempre está disponível pro Mineirinho usar, e compensa isso sendo UMA BOSTA COMPLETA. A princípio, você fala: "Olha que loco, o mineirinho pode usar a habilidade do Kung Lao de tacar o chapéu!" Aí você tenta usar essa coisa, e descobre que o chapéu voa numa velocidade DESGRAÇADAMENTE DEVAGAR. E o pior, se você tiver azar, o chapéu pode ficar preso DENTRO de objetos. Tipo, tacou o chapéu e ele acertou uma pedra? REZE pra ele não decidir entrar dentro do rabo da pedra e ficar bugado ali pra sempre. * Pimentinha: A pimentinha é na realidade uma PIMENTA 666 SATÂNICA FROM HELL. Sério, essa pimenta devia ser proíbida para consumo humano, porque quando o Mineirinho engole essa coisa, ele se torna capaz de soltar o BAFO. Sim, o BAFO. Não tô falando daquele bafo que seu tiozão solta quando bebe Chop demais, não to falando do bafo SATÂNICO DE FOGO que o Mineirinho solta ao usar o item. Além de ser o maior perigo do mundo contra as florestas e animais do planeta Terra, esse item MASSACRA o que tiver na sua frente. Mas ele ainda não te ajuda a ter controles melhores, então é uma bosta mesmo assim. thumb|left|O desenvolvedor junto do dono do Don Zellitu's. Tão bom o restaurante, que se existisse internacionalmente, acabava com a fome mundial. * Hamburgão: É o hambúrguer que funciona que nem o pau do Kid Bengala: É duro e grandão. Bem, só não sei se o pau do Kid Bengala manda ondas super sônicas, porque esse hambúrguer manda. E ó meu deus, que ONDAS SÃO ESSAS? Eu nunca na minha vida vi ondas tão fortes saindo de um hambúrguer. Alias, eu nunca vi ondas saindo de um hambúrguer, então dá na mesma. Assim como a Pimentinha, esse item é muito bom pra matar inimigos, só que tem a mania de as vezes ou não funcionar ou passar direto sem dar dano, mas isso vale pra todos os itens dessa merda, hehê. * Pizza Maluca: Sim, PIZZA MALUCA. Essa pizza é BRABA. É talvez a pizza mais braba que eu já vi. Digo, nunca vi nenhuma pizza louca na minha vida, mas vai saber, com as sardinhas e os pastéis querendo dominar o mundo, o que falta é uma pizza maluca agora. Então né, apesar do nome criativo, essa arma é uma BOSTA. Sério, melhor usar o chapéu do Mineirinho que buga mesmo, porque mesmo não bugando, a pizza maluca tem menos precisão do que um cego com mal de Parkinson tentando virar franco-atirador, se você conseguir acertar UMA dessas pizzas, pode se alistar pro exército americano como sniper. * Pão com linguiça:O pão com linguiça é MUI louco. Ele é uma mina terrestre disfarçada de linguiça, você coloca ele no chão, espera o inimigo passar por cima e vê ele fazer KABRUM. Além do efeito parecer de um filme ruim do Michael Bay, o pão com linguiça do Mineirinho é a maior prova de que esse jogo é a maior propaganda falsa do mundo. Eu já comi no Don Zellitu's e em vários outros restaurantes e até hoje nenhum pão que eu mordi explodiu no meu rosto. Obviamente, os criadores deste game não pesquisaram direito do que uma linguiça é composta. * Franguinho: AI MEU DEUS, o franguinho. Esse frango não se sabe como, mas, é na realidade uma metralhadora disfarçada. Quando o Mineirinho pega no frango (é tão zuado quanto soa), ele faz um barulho horrível de "franguinho!". A partir daí, quando você usa o frango, você começa a jogar uns TIROS BRANCOS que matam tudo que está na sua frente. Depois do hamburgão, é a arma mais destrutiva do game e mata mais do que terrorista da Al-Qaeda. Mas pela terceira vez, o power up não ajuda porra nenhuma nos controles do jogo, então ele continua sendo uma BOSTA! thumb|Sede oficial da Old School Blender Addicted. Recepção O jogo foi recebido de um jeito "especial" na Steam. Muitos brasileiros esperavam esse ser o novo Punch Club ou Oniken de 2017. Eles estavam... semi-errados. O Mineirinho Ultra Adventures acabou sendo uma bomba na Steam, com 100% dos usuários xingando o criador dele, e os que NÃO estavam dando críticas negativas eram usuários sendo sarcásticos sobre a qualidade de fundo de quintal do jogo. Um dos críticos do game escreveu sobre como a qualidade do game era um tanto ruim. O desenvolvedor do jogo, já com raiva das outras críticas, atacou de vez o pobre homem, dando o maior ataque de emice da história dos games, chamando ele de retardado, viado, arrombado e outros mil ados. O jogador não esperou um segundo e printou a conversa do criador do game e postou na página da comunidade do jogo, e daí em diante a sujeira do ralo vazou. A partir daí, não só o jogo foi xingado por ter o mesmo valor de uma havaiana de pau quebrada, como o criador do game foi esculachado por ser um chorão, o que acabou por deixar o Mineirinho famoso... por ser provavelmente o pior jogo brasileiro existente. Vídeos de reviews sobre a grande merda belezura que é o jogo BsWJwLz5hEE 622K0-rSCCQ ximZc3V7q4E Ver também * Link da DLC do jogo. Sim, DLC, QUE ESTÁ EM DESENVOLVIMENTO 1 MÊS DEPOIS DO JOGO LANÇAR! Agora a Old School Blender Addicted virou a EA games! * Link da conversa em que o desenvolvedor xinga e esperneia com o usuário, xingando a mãe dele E admitindo que ele é super imaturo LOGO EM SEGUIDA! (Gostaríamos de por o link da conversa original, mas o desenvolvedor espertinho REMOVEU ela da página da Steam e deu ban do usuário na comunidade.) * Outra conversa divulgada pelo usuário xingado, essa não durou 2 semanas antes de ser retirada! * Mineiro * Brasil * Super Mario 64 * Merda Humana * Caganeira * Bosta grudada na bunda * Merda * Baiano * Tua Mãe (alguém adiciona essa merda de artigo na categoria de "Coisas que deram merda" pelo amor de santo cristo)